Wake Up Izzy!
by Techno autobiographer
Summary: The summer prom! memories are made, hearts are broken, lives are put on the line. Julie has returned and she's in rage mode! Phinbella and ferbetchen. sequel to 'I Wanna Kiss A Girl'
1. planning prom

**hello readers! (booming voice) i have come to you yet again to show you a new story of my own devising: wake up Izzy! (booming voice over) so, yes this is a sequel of my one of my previous stories 'I Wanna Kiss A Girl', why? i want to continue the story, but i can't get into the emotion of it. i have been writing fragments of stories which i keep in a fragment file (i am very arranged with my digital documentation) and most of it consists of a person in deep sleep. so i am writing this story as a sequel, but not keeping the mood of the previous story. if you want to you can read the other story, if you don't, you may be confused at first, but it will subside. now on to the sto**

* * *

**Once again, I bring you an amazing story. Written on the spot, by me (not kidding, I type as it comes into my head via lucid dreaming. for more information on the making of this story, go to u/4516889/**

* * *

**Phineas' POV (I set the scene: it is a lovely Saturday morning in a ballroom, summer of course.)**

* * *

"Okay, a little too the right. K, good, now a little higher, perfect!" I say as the Firesite girls raise a banner. That said "Summer Ball" On the front. I look to my right and see my girlfriend.

"Phineas, this is amazing!" she says enthusiastically, squeezing my arm.

"I know, this will be our best day ever." I say to her just as excited as she is. I then go on the stage at the front of the room and speak into the microphone.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" I nicely say into the microphone.

"For the prom I want every girl to have a guy to go with, and vice versa. Remember, its girl's choice." I Say and then a large murmur went through the crowd. I walk off the stage to the waiting arms of my girlfriend.

"Hmmm, it is going to be very hard to find a date to the Ball." She says with sarcasm.

"For who? I'm good." I say to her, she smiles.

"For you, that's who." Oh, no. I know that voice anywhere.

"Julie." I said in an angry tone.

"Hey Phinny, Izzy." She said my name joyfully and hers with anger in her voice.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

Ug, she should know that he hates that nickname. What does she want anyway?

"So, Julie, Who are you going to ask to the ball?" I ask trying to sound nice, but not doing very good.

"Who else? My boyfriend Phineas." What is she talking about?

"I am not your boyfriend Julie. Besides, you're not invited. I have a list of who is and is not allowed. The list of who is not consists of only one name. The only person I have ever hated, and the only one who ever broke my girlfriends' heart, you." wow, he just told her. He must really hate her if she is the only one who is not allowed to come.

"What! What do you mean I am not allowed? I am Julie Johnson, the hottest girl in the Tri-State Area!" she says to him fuming. Dang, she's fierce now.

"And I am Phineas Flynn, one of the two most well-known people in the universe. You don't believe me, I have proof." He shows us the pictures of Meep, his restaurant, Candace as the queen on mars, and the planet of the Whalmingo's.

"Also, I am Isabella's boyfriend, the world's youngest certified rocket scientist, brother to a professional space-ship operator, a city councilman, and one of the organizers of the Summer Prom. So you have nothing to say." Wow, he just told her. She runs out, crying. To no one's surprise, so goes uncomforted. I hug him.

"Wow Phin, that was great." I say to him.

"Please, don't Izzy." I look him at slightly confused and see the sadness in his face.

"What is it Phin?" I ask him.

"I deserve nothing positive for that. I am not proud about doing that, but I had to or else she would never leave us alone." Wow, he just did something that no one had the strength to do and he is saying that he almost regrets it. Such honor and respect, I see why everyone loves him. I let go of him and he starts to walk over to the DJ's station and I follow. He continues talking.

"I promised myself I would never do that."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I promised myself I would never deliberately make someone cry." I know why he said deliberately, the multiple times I cried because I though he didn't love me.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

* * *

"hey Ferb, how are you doing on the music playlist for Friday?" he gives me a thumbs up. Okay I have six days to finish the prom. Well, I have church tomorrow, make that five.

"so Ferb, has anyone asked you ta' prom yet?" she asks my brother. He shakes his head and Izzy takes out her phone.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" I say as I look over her shoulder at the screen of her phone.

"oh, just settin' up somthin' for Ferb." Then she gestures me to walk with her away from the DJ setup. Then she looks into the crowd.

* * *

**Hey guys, how did you like it? Only I hold the secrets to the future of this story, and I will never talk, NEVER! Mwah ha ha ha! I'm kidding, I will reveal them in the next chapter (if you want another chapter that is). Don't worry; the title will make sense soon. Clue: watch the episode ****_monster from the Id_****, a version of that invention is in this story, but is used on Isabella instead of Candace. Also, it is way less colorful and not a musical.**


	2. ferbetchen time!

**Here you go guys and girls: chapter of my best work. I am so sorry for making you wait I got addicted to X-Com and couldn't do anything else. No, correction wouldn't do anything else. Now I shall reveal how it was that Izzy texted. I need help with the couples. I can do Canderemy, Montynessa, and Phinbella, but I need help with the others.**

* * *

**Ferb's POV (first time doing his POV, so no flames. I do like constructive criticism though)**

* * *

Three years is a lot of time. I think that Vanessa is engaged. I overhear Isabella taking to Phineas about setting something up for me. I know that she means for the prom, but I don't know who. Then I see Gretchen walking towards me. I guess that answers my question.

"Hey Ferb." I look at her and nod, acknowledging her presence.

"I was wondering…" wow, she is really nervous. She can't even look me in the eye. "Wou, would you be my date to the prom?"

"I would like nothing better." I reply, to her surprise.

"What? Was it something I said?" I ask.

"Actually yes, yes it was." He hugged me. I don't know a thing about her; I should get to know her before the prom.

"Would you join me for dinner later?" I ask. I could tell she was surprised and excited.

"Yes! I... I mean yes I would love to."

* * *

**Julie's POV**

* * *

You shall pay Phineas Flynn! You shall pay for ruining my reputation.

* * *

**Isabella's POV (it's Friday! *song plays in the background* shut that crap off! I can sing better than that guy, besides there not getting down. It's a prom, not a dance club.)**

* * *

The day is finally here! The prom with Phineas, my boyfriend. I cannot believe I am not dreamin' this is awesome. I have the best dress **(the dress in the title image)**, the best date, and the least competition. Which is none, Julie is not allowed to come (he wasn't kidding about that). I think he got a restraining order on her. Though there are rumors about 'the revenge of Julie' going around. *ding dong* there's Phineas! I wonder what he's wearing.

* * *

**Phineas' POV (sorry, I will be changing POVs a lot.)**

* * *

I get out my white jacket that I had tailored just for the occasion. With my black pants and blue bowtie. I spend like half an hour just looking in the mirror making sure it is perfect. Then my brother came in and looked at me.

"I know, I know. I look fine." it is weird, but you can tell what he is saying by his expression. He talks with his eyes, and is good at it.

"It's just, I want this to be perfect for her." he knows who I mean. Candace was telling me how special the prom is to a girl yesterday. I want her to be happy, because if she's happy, I'm happy.

"I need to pick up my date." He says to me.

"K bro, I will join you shortly." I say to him as he walks out of the room. I flatten the last wrinkle in my jacket and walk outside and next-door. I ring the doorbell with my corsage in hand and my botineer on my jacket. Then she opens the door, I swear my heart stops. I never wonder why I love her. I don't need to. She looks amazing.

"Wow Izzy, you look stunning!" thank the lord I didn't stutter or that my chin didn't drop on the ground. She blushed

"Thanks Phineas! You ready?" she asks.

"Not yet, I need to pick up my date to the prom." I say smiling. She giggled knowing I mean her.

"You know, last time I said anything like that. You ran away crying." I say to her.

"If anything like that happens, it would be tears of joy."

"I love you."

"Really, I couldn't tell." Then our lips met. I offer her my right arm and she wraps her hand in it and we start to walk towards the prom.

* * *

**I did support Ferbnessa, but now I support ferbetchen and montynessa. I will have all the most popular couples in this story. The drama will begin in the next chapter and the conflict A.K.A. revenge of Julie (that is a foreshadow). Prepare for deep emotion and adventure my friends! Please help me, how did I do with Gretchen? I'm new to using her character, so I need your opinions on how I did. I will have the next chapter up soon, I promise. Also I will begin to remove these notes as my stories get older (most authors forget and leave them in).**


	3. Izzy, no!

hey guys, sorry its been a while. Here you go!  
**Phineas' POV (at the prom)**  
I walked up towards the entrance of the ballroom with Isabella on my arm, and saw a huge line of people. Most of whom I knew. I walked to the side of the line and to the velvet rope and one of the guards there looked at me.  
"Ah, Mr. Flynn and Ms. Garcia Shapiro, go right on in." Since my brother and I are the organizers of the prom, we get to skip the line, along with our dates. I see Ferb is already inside with, is that, Gretchen? Yeah, Gretchen must have asked him. Huh, how did she know that Ferb didn't... I look to my right to see Isabella smiling broadly.  
"Is this your doing?" I ask. She smiles, and she throws Gretchen a thumbs up.  
"I love you." I say to her, then I walk up on stage. I gesture to the guys outside to start letting everyone in. I wait 'till a few couples are inside then make my announcement.  
"The summer prom is now open!" I announce as the people start to crowd in. Then the DJ starts up the music. I walk over to my girlfriend, and she hugs me tightly. I return the hug then shortly after she removes herself.  
"Izzy, what was that for? I mean I loved it, but what was the reason?" I ask and she smiles.  
"I just cannot believe that you did this all for me." She replies.  
"Of course I did, I love you Izzy." I smile at her. Everyone is enjoying the food and having a great time. Then a song starts playing, Isabella looks at me and smiles saying.  
"Oh, I love this song!" She then grabs me and pulls me to the dance floor. Then we start to dance. I could see my brother with Gretchen. I give him a thumbs up, which he gladly returns and smiles. I'm so happy he's finally over that Vanessa girl and has found love with someone more in his league.  
**no ones POV**  
"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated." Is played from no discernible source. Then Perry flies in on his jetpack, lands on the balcony, and gets trapped in a large pair of arms.  
"Ah, Perry the Platypus you see I still am armed and dangerous as usual."  
"Say hello, to the Lose-your-mind-inator!" Announces Doof, gesturing to the large overly complicated machine behind him.  
"I will use it to make everyone lose their minds then I will waltz in while the tr unfolds around me and take over the Tri-state Area!" Perry rolls his eyes at his horribly thought out plan.  
"Don't look at me like that. It's a good plan." He says to me.  
"Backstory time! Back in Gimmelshtump when my parents abandoned me and I lived with Ocelots, I almost went insane. I then realized that if I can get everyone else to lose their sanity, I could rule over the entire Tri-state Area." That almost earns him another eye roll, but it was a pretty good plan for Doof.  
"Now, time for the Tri-state Area to taste my wrath!" he says as he pushes the button. nothing happens.  
"vacuum tubes, they're cheap. It's going to be a while." he says.  
**back to the prom**  
**Phineas' POV**  
Izzy and I danced for a while getting closer with each song. Then a slow song plays and by then we are basically touching elbows. I hold out my hand to Isabella.  
"Care for a dance Izzy?" I ask I hold left hand out, palm up, to her. She smiles and takes it with her right.  
"Why, yes. Yes I would." She puts her free hand on my right shoulder. I wrap my right hand around her waist, and we dance together to the beat of the song. I'm perfectly in sync with Isabella.  
**Isabella's POV**  
"Why did I wear high heels? It's so hard to dance in these things. Why do i feel so light-headed?" I thing to myself. Then about half way through the song, I lose my balance and fall. The last thing I hear is  
"Isabella, no!" Then I black out.


End file.
